creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Paranormal Experiments
A few years back, my best friend, Paul, and his little brother, Mannheim (Manny, for short), used to really be into the supernatural. They'd buy all those books with scary stories and look up bizarre articles on the net, always making sure to try out whatever the characters did and see if it'd really work - for example, the whole "Bloody Mary" thing in the bathroom. It seemed like no matter how much they tried, though, none of it ever worked. They never experienced any sort of supernatural phenomena at all. One day, Manny came home from school early and typed "ways to anger spirits" into Google. Usually, he did everything with Paul, so it was quite unusual for him to do something like that by himself (especially since he was a scaredy cat). He clicked on the first hit, which said, "The number one way to anger a spirit is to trick your mirror spirit by pretending to be asleep then lifting 4 fingers. Your mirror double should only be holding three. After doing this, however, you can NEVER turn your back on a mirror again." He laid down on a bed and attempted to trick the spirit. It's unknown whether or not he succeeded because when Paul returned home, Manny was nowhere to be found. We must have searched for him for a whole week, filed missing persons reports, and visited every house in the neighborhood before Paul's parents noticed that Manny's bedroom mirror was missing. I decided to try and find the mirror for them while they were out looking for Manny. I must have searched every nook and cranny in that room before finally giving up. Exhausted, I sat down and thought to myself, "Where the hell would a thirteen-year old boy run off to with a four-foot long mirror?" Finally, it came to me. "Maybe this has something to do with those stupid paranormal experiments." Naturally, I went to his computer and looked at the last thing he clicked on. It was, of course, an article about pissing spirits off. A chill flowed through my entire body as I realized he must have been taken away by some sort of evil entity and the answer must lie with wherever his mirror is. I was freaking out at this point, but I also really had to go to the bathroom, so I high-tailed it there. While there, I happened to glance over into the tub and noticed Manny's Mirror. It was lying face-down on the ceramic. I flipped it over and I saw three huge, diagonal cracks branched throughout the glass with this dark red, viscous liquid (which could only be blood) pouring out. I dropped the mirror and it shattered all over the bottom of the tub. In my panic, I stumbled backwards onto the tile, fell down, and hit my head. The last thing I remember was looking up over the sink at the foggy bathroom mirror. Someone had clearly written the words, "YOU DON'T DO THAT" Category:Mirrors Category:Beings Category:Disappearances